Life Through a Lens
by mouse555
Summary: A photographer enters a photo in to a competition. Will she be able to discover the reason behind his anguished eyes? AH
1. Eyes

**Disclaimer - As usual, I have to point out that I only own the plot and not any of the characters. Although, I have recently become the proud owner of a new pair of biker boots!!!**

**Chapter 1 - Eyes**

The morning sun shone into my face as I opened my eyes groggily. I pushed myself into a sitting position and pushed my long hair out of my face. I sat in bed for a few minutes before clambering out of my warm cocoon and headed into the kitchen. The rest of the house was quiet so I turned the radio on low and made myself a cup of tea and some toast.

I sat at the rickety old table and gazed at the pictures stuck to the fridge. There were so many, I couldn't see the actual white plastic. I smiled as my eyes moved across them, memories assaulting me and making me smile. Good friends and good times made a hell of a photo album.

I gathered my stuff and headed out. It was a beautiful sunny day so I decided to skip getting on the bus which would inevitably be hot and smelly and walked to the park. The rose garden was in my sights; so I pulled out my camera and made my way through the archway. Wandering round the peaceful paths I spotted a silent figure sat on one of the low walls. I couldn't help but notice the colour of his hair, the bronze was enough of a surprise, but the way the sun shone on it made it look almost metallic. His head was bent towards a beaten, well thumbed book. I raised my camera and shot of a few shots, loving the angles of his curved back as he turned the pages slowly. I quietly moved sideways to gather a better view of his face. After shooting a few more shots, I realised his face was tear-stained. Not wanting to intrude, I backed away and began looking for more inspiration.

The roses couldn't hold my attention as my thoughts flitted back to the crying man. I found my way back to where he sat and discovered an empty wall. He'd gone. Sighing, I took a few more random pictures and headed home.

After eating my lunch, I opened the door to my study to upload the photos to my computer. I gasped when I saw the pictures of the crying man. The pain in his eyes was heartbreaking. I was mesmerised, what could cause that kind of anguish in one so young? I messed around with the pictures for a while. I was lazily zooming in on one to see if I needed to airbrush anything when I noticed his eyes. Apart from the fact that they were full of tears and pain, they were the most astonishing green colour. I'd never seen eyes or hair with these colourings before.

My back was starting to seize up, so I left the computer on and went to make a cup of tea. I couldn't get the bronze haired man out of my head. In all my twenty two years, I had never seen anyone so tortured and crying unashamedly in public, least of all a man. While I drank my tea, I flicked through my latest copy of amateur photographer magazine not really taking in the details. Suddenly, something caught my eye.

"Eyes are supposed to be the windows to the soul. How much information can we really gather from them? Can they truly tell others of the emotions we are feeling?" It went on to explain that there was a photography competition taking place in which amateur photographer were to enter a picture of someone's eyes that they believed showed the most raw emotion possible. Immediately I thought of exquisite green eyes full of agony. Could I do that with a picture of someone I don't know?


	2. Entry

**Disclaimer - I only own this plot and even I'm not sure where it's headed!**

**I wrote this while suffering from brain ache at college after a rough lesson so I'm not that pleased with it, but then we got to play with acid in science experiments, so the day wasn't a total pain! Let me know what you think x**

**Chapter 2 – Entry**

For the next couple of days I couldn't get the pure heartache of those emerald green eyes out of my mind. The competition lay heavily on my mind too. I returned to the rose garden frequently in the hope of seeing him again, I not only wanted to ask his permission for entering a picture of him into the contest, but I was actually really worried about him, but he never showed. On the third consecutive day wandering round the rose garden taking aimless photos to give me an excuse for being there I arrived home and went straight to my computer. I brought up the heartbreaking picture of his anguished face. I printed a copy off, wrote a swift covering letter fulfilling the entry requirements and shoved it into an envelope. I headed back out to post it before I lost my nerve and changed my mind.

I tried to forget all about the competition and the green eyed man so I threw myself into my photography. I headed into central London for something different. I wandered around for hours snapping away. As I reached Trafalgar square, I was reminded of the song in Mary Poppins as I saw young children feeding the hundreds of pigeons that congregated there. I too a few shots of kids flinching when the birds flapped their wings and took off from the ground right in front of them. Smiling, I turned to head into the National Gallery for a bit of peace. I walked slowly, not really taking in much detail. I would give my right arm to have my art exhibited like this, but I knew I wasn't good enough; besides, photography was fun enough to hold my attention, especially when it was so hard to find a job. Luckily I had my inheritance to live of, at least for the next couple of years.

The weeks passed as I immersed myself in my photography and social life. Even when I went clubbing, I took a camera with me. Each birthday and Christmas, I made my closest friends a small collage of pictures taken throughout the years. I was never good at buying gifts, and as these came from the heart, my friends treasured these more than anything.

I'd just woken up after a rather heavy night in Leicester square when the doorbell rang. The postman gave me an odd look when I stuck my head round the door. He just smirked and handed me a small package which I needed to sign for. I put it on the kitchen table as I made a cup of tea. I was sat staring at it as Alice, my sister came in.

"What's that?" She yawned.

"Dunno, I haven't opened it yet." I picked it up and opened it. I was dumbfounded. "I don't believe it!"

"What?" Alice peered over my shoulder and read the letter. "Oh. My. God!"


	3. Hunting

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Twilight, but I do own a cracking checked shirt!**

**Sorry for delay in updating, have been busy stressing over my Uni interview which is now out of the way! Thanks to those who have added this story, means alot that peeps are actually reading it! Please feel free to destress me by reviewing!**

**Chapter 3 – Hunting**

I was dumfounded. I'd read the letter three times to see if the words had changed, but it was there in black and white. I'd won the competition. Not only had I won two thousand pounds, but my photo had also been chosen to be used as an advertising campaign for contact lenses. I still couldn't believe it. I had to find the green eyed man, tell him before he saw pictures of himself in magazines. How on earth was I going to do that?

"Alice, I need your help." My cousin had just walked in from work.

"What's up?"

"I need to find this man." I indicated my picture.

"Oh yes you do." Her voice took over a dreamy quality.

"Not because of the fact that's he's good looking. I need to tell him about the ad campaign. I can't have him wandering around seeing himself, what if he's entitled to some money from all this."

"I see your point. We'll start tomorrow." Alice held the picture in her hand. "You know, he looks really familiar and I don't know why."

"W-we?" I stuttered. I hadn't expected that. "You're going to help me?"

"Of course, plus, it might get you a date." She laughed at my blushes. "Oh come on Bells, he's hot, you're single. Make the most of it, especially if you make him some money!" I groaned.

"He's not going to want to go on a date with me just because there may be a possibility that I make him some money from all this. I just want to find him and let him know what's going on then he can get on with his life." I headed into the kitchen to start making dinner.

The next morning, Alice bounded into my room at daybreak.

"Up and at 'em." She dragged the duvet off me.

"It's too early Alice. What are you so excited about anyway?" I grumbled trying to cover myself back up.

"We've got to get ready to find your dream man." She grabbed hold of my arm and physically pulled me out of bed. "Into the shower with you while I sort your outfit out." I headed into the bathroom with a loud groan.

"He's not my dream man!" I shouted as I shut the door.

I stood in the shower dreading what Alice had planned for me. Eventually the water began to cool, so I knew I had no choice but to face up to what faced me. I entered my bedroom in trepidation, finding my clothes laid out on my bed. I breathed a sigh of relief, Alice had really toned down her excitement by choosing a blue checked shirt, black jeans and my black biker boots. I could cope with that.

I finished dressing and drying my hair when Alice bounded into my room.

"Ready? Good, let's get going." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house, not before I was able to grab my camera and a copy of my photo.

It was another gorgeous London spring day so we decided to walk. In unspoken agreement, we started at the rose garden. I felt disheartened when I entered and realised that he wasn't there. I hadn't really expected to see him there, but I still couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. Alice had snatched the photo from my hands and had began asking random people if they had seen him, but no-one had.

After a couple of hours of looking, Alice was beginning to whinge that she was hungry. I snapped off a few more pictures before we headed to the nearest pub for a sit down lunch. As soon as we'd sat down, I stood back up and headed to the bathroom.

"I've ordered you the steak Bells." Alice informed me when I got back to our table.

"Thanks, what are you having?" I took a mouthful of coke.

"Cajun chicken. So where are we going to look when we're done here?" Alice gazed down at the slightly rumpled photo in her hands.

"I honestly don't know. I can't think where to look. Maybe he was only in the area for that one day and lives outside of London. We'll probably never find him."

"Maybe you should take an ad out in the paper." Alice joked as our food arrived. She tucked the picture into her bag, and began to eat. "Have you seen this man?" I chuckled at her.

"If today turns out to be a bust, I'll just forget about it. If sees the picture, he can contact the ad agency. I've tried everything I can think of."

As we finished our meals, the pub's lunch crowd began to thin out as Alice and I chatted about everything and nothing. I bought another round of drinks before heading to the bathroom again. I looked at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands. I didn't look like someone who had just won a photography competition. I just looked like the same plain old me. I dried my hands and made my way back to Alice.

"Bella! About time. You'll never guess." I understood every second word she was speaking so fast.

"Slow down. What's got you all excited?" Alice took a deep breath.

"I found him."


	4. Contact

**Disclaimer: As usual, i cry myself to sleep because I don't own Twilight and I won't be making any royalties off this plot!**

**Right, another update! I was really struggling with this as I was unsure where it was going, but I seem to have my mojo back (Thank you Kurt Cobain!) Enjoy and please review xx**

**Chapter 4 – Contact**

I stared at Alice like an idiot.

"W-where? How? Huh?" I couldn't form a coherent sentence due to high levels of confusion.

"Remember I told you that I thought his face was familiar?" I nodded as I sank into my chair. "Well, I was taking another look at the picture while you were I the loo and when I looked up, he was stood behind the bar." She smiled at me smugly.

"He works here?" I still wasn't thinking clearly.

"Yeah, he's the chef. He only ever comes up when delivering food to the bar staff. What do you want to do?" I stared at her.

"I have no idea. I guess I never actually expected us to find him. I didn't really think it through." I was startled by a loud bang behind me; I spun round to see the green eyed man emerging from the kitchen with a plate of food in his hand. The smile on his face wide and bright as he chatted with the bar staff. He glanced over at me; I swiftly turned away, blushing at the fact that I'd been caught staring at him. He was even more beautiful, my photo did him no justice.

"Oh. My. God! He is gorgeous!" Alice whispered as he returned to the kitchen. "Ask the barmaid when he finishes work." She urged.

"No! I can't do that." I felt my face flush hot. Alice chuckled then stood up.

"I'll be right back." In horror, I watched her make her way to the bar and engage in a conversation with the young girl behind it. I sipped at my drink for something to do. I noticed the pair of them looking at me so I pulled my camera out of my bag and started flicking through the pictures I'd taken earlier. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice pass the girl a scrap of paper before joining me. "Let's go." She pulled me to my feet and out the door.

"What did you do?" I stopped dead in the street and glared at Alice.

"I just asked about him. His name's Edward by the way. Michelle behind the bar said that he's a studying at Kings College. I explained about the competition and gave Michelle the photo to show him. I put your phone number on the back." Alice grinned at me.

"You did what? Alice, I can't believe you did that. I have to get that picture back." I turned to return to the pub, but Alice stopped me.

"Look, Bells. I did this for you. I saw the way you looked at him, and I know how you have problems with incoherency around good looking guys. This way you can explain properly over the phone when he calls you." I snorted. "He'll phone, don't worry about that. Let's go home and wait." With that she walked away from me in the direction of the house.

I couldn't settle once we were back home so I decided to have a soak in the bath. I changed into a dressing gown whilst the water reached the required level and grabbed my dog eared copy of Pride and Prejudice. I sank into the steaming water, stuck my headphones in and began reading. I wasn't sure how long I lay there, immersed in the world of Elizabeth Bennett and her sisters. I had just reached the point when Lydia eloped with Mr Wickham when I realised that I was shivering. I clambered out of the cold bath and wrapped myself in my dressing gown. I found Alice sat on the floor of the front room flicking through a fashion magazine.

"Hey. You forgiven me yet?" She asked me.

"I guess so. What if he's angry about it all? I'll have to tell the ad company they can't use the picture."

"We'll deal with it if it happens. All we can do for now is wait for him to phone." I cringed at the thought of having to explain myself to a complete stranger. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to get dressed then I'll pop to the shop. I have a need for chocolate." I stood and headed into my room, put some clothes on and left the house. I made my way slowly to the little newsagents at the end of the road in the hope I could think of what to say if Edward did phone. It was weird not referring to him as the green eyed man anymore. I wandered aimlessly around the shop before paying for a few bits then started to return home. I secretly hoped that if he did phone, he would have done it while I was out and Alice would have to talk to him. I wasn't the best at talking to such gorgeous men, even over the phone.

I could hear Alice's voice as I walked inside the house. My heart leapt into my throat as I tried to be as quiet as possible. It was no use, Alice had the hearing of a bat and came running out of the kitchen, my phone glued to her ear.

"Actually, she's just walked back in, I'll let her explain it to you." She covered the phone with her hand. "It's Edward. Al I've told him so far is that you took the picture and it was entered into a comp. I'll leave you to it." She shoved the phone into my hand and left the house to preserve my embarrassment.

"H-hello?"


	5. Permission

**Disclaimer - The usual, I don't own Twilight etc.**

**At the moment, I am struggling with this story so my next update may be a while coming!**

**Chapter 5 – Permission**

"Is that Bella?" His voice stopped my heart. It was velvety smooth and deep, but not too deep. There was a slight husk to it that made me think of the outdoors.

"Yes. I guess I need to explain." As I told him about seeing him in the rose garden, I went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "It wasn't until I had put the picture onto my computer that I noticed the sheer sadness in your eyes." I went on to tell him about the competition that I had won and about the ad campaign."I just wanted to find you to warn you about it, or to even refuse your permission to the picture being used." A throaty chuckle ghosted down the phone and hit me like a ton of bricks. _His voice is beautiful._

"I don't have a problem with it. The whole situations a bit bizarre, but I haven't got a problem with it." He seemed to hesitate. "Would you like to meet? I would like to see the other photos you took that day." I was stunned.

"Er…That would be lovely. The only problem is, you would need to come here as the pictures are all on my hard drive." Another chuckle.

"That's fine by me. I need to wash after a day in the kitchen. If you give me your address, I can be there in two hours." I did just that, said goodbye and ended the call. As soon as I had taken my first sip of hot tea Alice bounded in.

"Is he coming here?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Did you plan this while I was at the shop?" I barely controlled the anger in my voice.

"Would I do that? Don't answer that! Let's get you changed." She dragged me nto my bedroom.

"Alice, I'm not getting changed. I'm keeping these clothes on." I stood my ground.

"Ok, but at least let me do your hair and a bit of make up." I shook my head.

"No. He's only coming to see the pictures I took of him that day. Nothing more. Now are you staying or leaving?"

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. I'm going to Jasper's. Don't wait up." She danced out of the house. I watched her tiny figure clamber into her car before driving away. Panic suddenly hit me. A strange man, albeit a gorgeous one, was coming to my house. We were going to be alone. What if he was a complete nutter, no-one would be here to stop him chopping me into bits in my own bath. I gave myself a mental slap before rushing around giving the place the once over, making sure that it was tidy and there was no underwear draped over radiators drying. Once I'd decided it was as good as it was going to be I ran a brush through my hair and put a touch of mascara on. May as well make a bit of an effort.

I hated waiting for people. I get nervous and panic that they won't show, then get angry at myself for being so pessimistic. I was just about to pour myself a glass of wine when I heard a gentle knock on the front door. I took a deep breath and went to let him in.

"Hi." At least he had the grace too look nervous too. That and damn hot!

"Hi. Come in." I stood to the side so he could pass me by. He smelt wonderful. _For the love of all that is holy, get a grip Bells. _I led him into my study to the computer. "Do you want a drink?" I asked as I flicked the computer on.

"A beer would be good if you've got one." His voice was even better in person.

"Sure. Back in a mo." I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of Bud from the fridge and finished pouring my glass of wine and headed back into the study to find Edward looking around at all of the photos on the wall.

"These are really good." He complimented as I handed him the beer.

"Thanks. Want to see the others I took of you?" My voice shook slightly from nerves.

"Yeah, please." We went to the computer and sat down. I took hold of the mouse and clicked away until I pulled up the right folder of pictures. Putting the pictures on a slideshow, I leant back into my chair to let him look at them. I found myself drawn to his profile which was so perfect; my hands itched to pick up my camera. The look of concentration in his eyes as he looked at himself on the screen was intense. When the last picture disappeared I realised I was holding my breath. Edward turned to me.

"You have a good eye." He took a swig of beer as I bit down on my bottom lip. "What made you take my photo?" I'd been expecting the question. I took a deep breath.

"The first thing I noticed was the way you were sat. The angles of your body, it's what models call 'ugly pretty' and then I noticed the look in your eyes. You just looked so utterly sad." I felt the blush heat my face so I turned to grab my wine.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think it's nice that you wanted to take my photo, in a weird way." His chuckle was throaty. "So what's this about an ad campaign?" I explained about the competition and how I had won it. I grabbed the letter to show him from the advertising company. "Because of the colour of your eyes, they want to use the picture to advertise coloured contact lenses." My own eyes automatically looked into his emerald green ones.

"Wow! I don't know what to think." He put the letter next to the mouse, his hand brushing mine. The jolt that shot through me made me physically jump. I snuck a glance at him, his eyes were wide in shock, had he felt it too. "I guess I don't have a problem with them using the picture of me."

"That's great. I was really worried you wouldn't give your permission." I breathed a sigh of relief. I indicated his empty bottle. "Another?"

"Why not, I think we've got something to celebrate. My eyes are going to be famous!" He threw back his head and laughed!


	6. Facebook

**Diclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I have got 2 completely mental kids!**

**Sorry it's taken so long, but I have had a touch of writer's block, plus I've been working on another story which is being beta'd. I want to thank pbswimmer for helping with next few chapters. This is a bit of a filler. Enjoy and review. Cheers xx**

**Chapter 6 – Facebook**

Edward and I spoke for hours that first day. Random conversations that indicated us getting to know each other better. There were no uncomfortable silences as we had plenty to talk about. I couldn't be bothered to cook so I ordered a Chinese. Edward offered to cook but I wanted to treat him for allowing his picture to be used. We discovered a mutual love of films, music and books which kept us up talking until the early hours. Alice came in at about 1am, gave us a smug look and left us to it and went to bed. I never asked what had brought him to the rose garden that day. I didn't want to get too personal the first time we met, but I made a mental note to ask him as soon as I felt it appropriate. I felt kind of down when he decided that it was time for him to leave, but we arranged to meet up in the next couple of days once the ad company arranged a meeting with me. I'd decided to take him with me to see if I could get him paid for the photo, even if it wasn't much.

The next few days seemed to pass slowly for me. I assumed it was the waiting for the meetings to begin, but Alice had her own suspicions as she informed me over breakfast.

"Heard off Edward lately?" It sounded like an innocent enough question.

"No, should I have?"

"No, just wondered." I didn't believe her.

"I'm waiting to hear about the meeting, then I'll phone him to see if he wanted to come with me, hear all the details for himself."

"Oh right. Did you find out what was up with him that day in the garden?" I shook my head.

"I only just met him and didn't want to be nosey." Alice grimaced at that.

"So what did you actually talk about then?"

"This and that." I looked at my watch. "You're going to be late."

"Oh shit! I'll see you later." She dashed out of the door in a blur. I didn't have anything planned for the day. I toyed with the idea of phoning Edward to meet up, but felt a bit weird about it so I stuck a DVD on and settled down onto the sofa to watch Strictly Ballroom. I'd just gotten comfortable when there was a knock on the front door. Pausing the film, I went to see who it was. I got the shock of my life when I saw Edward stood on my doorstep.

"Hi."

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me popping round. I've got the day off work, and wanted to repay you for the other night." He grinned a crooked smile at me which made my heart jolt.

"No need, come in." I stood aside to let him. He bent down to pick up a box I hadn't noticed. "I've made lunch." He made hi way into the kitchen and began pulling food out of the box. I gathered plates and cutlery.

"Smells wonderful. You really didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to. I like to cook and I always make too much." I watched as he dished up some lasagne onto a couple of plates. "I just hope you're hungry." I actually was now that I could see the food. Edward cleared the box off the table and we sat to eat. "So, what did you have planned today before I barged in?" His grin made me forget how to eat for a moment.

"Er…Not a lot. I had just started watching a film."

"Which one?" I was suddenly a bit nervous about telling, he would just make fun of me watching such a girly film.

"Strictly Ballroom." I waited for the scorn.

"I love that film. Can we take the food in and watch it?" Speechless, I stood with my food and went into the front room, Edward close behind. We settled into either end of the sofa with our food and I restarted the film from the beginning. After I'd finished eating, I tucked my feet up onto the sofa and snuggled into the comfy cushion I always cuddle when I'm watching films. I even managed to forget that Edward was with me.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward's voice shocked me back into reality.

"Er…Sorry, you shocked me. I'll get them, beer?" Edward put his hand on mine.

"I'll go, need the loo anyway. Want to pick another film?" He made his way out of the room. I realised that my heart was going ten to the dozen. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before walking over to the bookcase full of DVDs. I was so engrossed in choosing a film that I didn't realise Edward was back until he tapped me gently on the shoulder. "Your wine." I smiled in thanks and turned back to the shelves trying to hide my blushes.

"I can't decide. You pick one. I need to change my trousers, these jeans are killing me after that food." I ran up to my room and grabbed a pair of leggings and pulled them on. I dug out my slippers from under the bed and threw on my comfy cardigan. I instantly felt more comfortable and headed downstairs after making a pit stop in the bathroom.

When I walked back into the front room, Edward was sat on the floor in front of the DVD player with his phone in his hand.

"What did you pick?" I curled myself into the sofa with my glass.

"I couldn't decide until I saw your stand up collection so I've chosen a Russell Howard DVD." I grinned. Russell Howard was brilliantly funny.

"That's fine by me, I could watch that man over and over and still cry laughing!" Edward sat next to me, phone still in hand. "Problems?" I indicated his phone.

"What? Oh, no. Just quickly updating my Facebook status." He almost looked embarrassed, as if he's been caught cheating on a test.

"Let me see." I grabbed at his phone." He held it high above his head out of my reach.

"Nuh uh. No way." His face was beetroot red.

"Why not? Too embarrassing?" I teased.

"A bit." He put his phone in his pocket and started the DVD.

"Spoilsport." I grumbled half heartedly. I really wanted to know what he was hiding, but I didn't know how I could get his phone off him. Suddenly, my own phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's me." Alice. "Thought I'd give you a quick bell, see if you're ok." I stood and made my way into the kitchen.

"Er…I'm fine. Edward turned up with some food." I pulled the phone away from ear to prevent Alice perforating my ear drum.

"WOW! That is so good.!" A plan formed in my mind.

"I need a favour. Are you anywhere near a computer?" I turned to check Edward couldn't hear. "I need you to check something on Facebook for me." I explained about Edward not showing me his status. Alice promised to look him up and would text me the result. I headed back in to join Edward.

"Everything ok?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Fine, just Alice checking p on me. She hates me being stuck at home alone."

"Good thing I turned up then." He grinned his crooked grin. I jumped as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. _What's his surname? Ax. _Oh crap. I didn't know.

"You are such a gent Mr…?" I put on a fake Texan style accent.

"Cullen. You're very welcome Ms…?"

"Swan." Yes! Result. I managed to text Alice back without him seeing.

We both got into the DVD and were soon laughing hysterically. I kept checking my phone but Alice hadn't replied yet. I put my phone away and tried to forget about it. I'd just stood up to get us both refills when my pocket vibrated. I whipped my phone out my pocket as soon as I had filled my glass and opened a bottle of beer. _OMG! I quote "Edward Cullen is enjoying a wonderful evening with a beautiful woman." You let him slip through ur fngrs, I'll kill u. Ax _I was dumbstruck.


	7. Matching Outfits

**Diclaimer - I don't own anything, well apart from my material object of course!**

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but I want it to set up the next so it's a bit of a filler. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 7 – Matching Outfits**

I made my way back into the front room with our drinks. I still couldn't believe what Alice had texted me. We hardly knew each other, sure the attraction was there, but that's all it was. Like admiring someone from across a busy pub. I handed Edward his drink and sat down, he resumed the DVD and settled into the sofa. I couldn't concentrate; I kept sneaking sly glances at Edward who had tears of laughter running down his face. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, connected to the internet and logged into my Facebook account. I quickly did a search for Edward and sent him a friend request. I saw that Alice had done the same and had commented on his status. _I should think so too Mr Cullen, she is gorgeous!!! _Bless her. Should I comment too? Sod it. _Only because she's plying you with beer!_ I was just putting my phone away when I heard a vibration coming from Edward. I put an innocent look on my face and turned my eyes to the TV while he checked his phone.

"How did you…?" A look of shock crossed his face as he held his phone in his hand.

"What? You wouldn't show me, so I got Alice to check it out. Forgive me?" I bit down onto my lip to stem my nerves.

"I guess so." He shot his crooked smile at me. "I guess I have to reply, but not now. I'm gonna make the two of you sweat." He stood and stretched his long, lean body. "Refill?" I just nodded.

The rest of the evening passed without any Facebook shenanigans and I didn't remember falling asleep. It was only when I woke the next morning to the phone ringing that I realised that Edward and I were tangled up, still on the sofa.

"Hello?" I grabbed the phone and headed into the kitchen so as not to wake him. He looked so peaceful.

"Hi, Bella. It's Caroline at UAD" The advertising company. "I'm sorry to call so early, but I was hoping you would be able to come in for a meeting today. Specsavers are hoping to start the campaign sooner that we previously thought."

"How much sooner?" I filled the kettle and flicked it on to boil.

"Next week. Can you get into the office for mid-day?" I was stunned.

"S-sure. I have one condition though. I want the model in the picture to get some payment. Is it ok if he joins me?"

"The illustrious green eyed man. Not a problem. I'm sure we can sort something out for him. See you later." She ended the call. I glanced at the clock, just over three hours. I made two cups of tea and went to wake Edward up.

Edward went home to have a shower and change. He said that he would be back in time to drive us to the meeting. I had a quick shower and then phoned Alice in a blind panic.

"I need your help." I explained the phone call.

"I'll be there in ten. Dry your hair." In exactly 8 minutes, Alice flew through my bedroom door and headed straight to my wardrobe. "No suit, never mind. Photographers are seen as creative types. Black jeans I think." Alice didn't require any input from me. I carried on drying my hair while she pulled clothes out left, right and centre. Eventually, she decided on black boot cut jeans, a fitted checked shirt and my knee high stiletto boots.

The doorbell rang indicating that Edward had arrived. Alice ran down the stairs to let him in as I finished up with my make up which as usual, Alice had completed to perfection. I grabbed my leather jacket and portfolio and made my way down. I gasped when I saw Edward.

"We match." He chuckled. His black jeans fitted him perfectly and his black and grey checked shirt looked amazing with his pale skin.

"I decided against my stilettos today." I looked at his black boots smiling.

"Good job, you're tall enough as it is. How tall are you exactly?" I looked up at his sparkling eyes.

"About 6, 2." I gave Alice a quick hug and followed him out to his car.


	8. Confusion

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts, it makes me want to write more knowing people actually want to read more. (I'm not begging here, I hate that!)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I do own the most annoying dog in the world! Bless him!**

**I'm not sure if I'm totally satisfied with this chapter, but hey. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 8 – Confusion**

The meeting had gone really well. Not only was I now a working photographer, but I'd managed to get Edward paid a considerable sum for the picture that was being used. Caroline had blatantly flirted with him, monopolizing his attention. Fluttering her eyelashes like she was trying to take off. She offered to use some of her contacts to get him a modelling contract with one of the big agencies. Edward explained about his studies, but didn't exactly turn her down flat. I could totally understand, the opportunity to make enough money to pay off his student debts and to live comfortably was very tempting. As we were leaving I spied Caroline passing him her numbers. A rush of unexplainable anger rushed through me, what was it to me if he had her number? Maybe that's the type of woman he went for. Tears pricked my eyes. Angry at myself, I wiped a tissue across my eye. _Get a grip Bells!_

To celebrate, Edward took me to the pub where he worked for an early dinner. When we entered, he was greeted by almost everyone already inside. It took us a while to make out way to a table as he had to stop and chat to a few people, but eventually he led me to a fairly private table.

"Sorry about that. I forgot how many regulars would still be in at this time."

"Don't worry." I smiled at him. "It's a good sign that they appreciate you and your mad chef skills!" He threw his head back and laughed like a maniac.

"You've never seen a pub kitchen have you?" I shook my head. "Put it this way, I'm not creating the menu." I looked at him in confusion. "I have a poster that tells me exactly how things should be cooked and presented that the brewery insists on."

"I see. Hence it's only part time."

"That's one reason, the other being my studies. That keeps me very busy."

"What are you actually studying?"

"Classics."

"Wow. I didn't expect that."

"Why not?" He was smiling, so I knew I hadn't offended him.

"You don't seem the type to be into Latin and all that sort of stuff."

"Well, I've got a reputation; just don't tell anyone I'm a nerd!" He winked at me as he stood to go to the bar to order our food. "What d'you want?"

"Steak well done please." I sat back in my chair and watched him laughing with the bar staff. He seemed so relaxed. I wondered what was wrong with him that day in the rose garden. I saw the barmaid look over at me and smile. I smiled back and pulled my phone out of my bag. I'd turned it to silent during the meeting and hadn't had a chance to turn it back, I had three missed calls from Alice. I quickly called her back.

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" She sounded bored.

"Good. You OK?"

"I'm fine, it's dead at work. Did you get anymore work?"

"Not yet, but they were really interested in my portfolio. Look, I gotta go, we're just about to eat. You at home this evening?"

"Yeah. By the way, you need to check Facebook." She hung up on me. As soon as I put my phone in my pocket, I felt it vibrate. A text from Alice, God she was quick. _What do u mean we? Ax _Damn, I thought she'd missed that. I quickly replied. _Edward n I havin food. Cya l8r. Bx. _

"Everything Ok?" I hadn't realised Edward was back, two glasses of coke in his hand.

"Yeah, just Alice wanting to know how it went today." I took a mouthful of coke. "Can I ask you something?" My voice was quiet from nerves.

"Sure." His jade eyes looked straight into mine causing me to lose my train of thought for a moment. Feeling flustered I gathered myself.

"Er…Why were you in the rose garden that day?" I looked at the table, my finger tracing the pattern in the wood. Edward went still and silent. "Only if you w-" He put his hand up to indicate that he was thinking about what to say. He took a deep breath.

"I'd been given some bad news and I needed some time to myself. None of my uni mates would be caught dead in a place like that, so I knew it would be perfect. I tried to read, but I couldn't concentrate." He paused. "I'm very close to my family but am very private about them, especially at uni. Most of the lads I hang with are jack the lad types, so I keep a lot of stuff to myself. " He obviously felt uncomfortable about this.

"Look, you don't need to tell me. I didn't think it was going to be hard for you, I shouldn't have asked." I looked at my watch. "I best be getting home, thanks for coming with me today." I groaned internally, I really didn't want to leave, but I had been neglecting my housework. Should I invite him over again? No, he had to have assignments to do and stuff.

"No, thank you for getting me paid for having a photo taken."

"You deserve it, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the main photographer in this campaign. You going to take Caroline up on her offer?"I hoped not, for some reason the whole idea of him being in contact with her made me feel uneasy. He grimaced.

"Probably not, I'm not into the cougar type." I raised one eyebrow.

"I like my women a bit less mutton, more lamb." He grinned as I looked at him in horror. "I meant that I prefer women that are natural and don't try too hard." I felt a wave of relief wash over me. "Want a lift?" I shook my head gently.

"I'll be fine, it's not too far to walk. See you soon." I bent to kiss his cheek and left the pub, my face flushed.

I could hear Alice singing along to the radio as I let myself in. I stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching her making a humungous sandwich, wiggling along to the latest pop hit. She jumped a mile high when she realised I was watching.

"Y-you're home." She squealed. Her food forgotten, she grabbed my wrist and marched me into the front room where her laptop was on the coffee table. "Sit. Read." I looked down at the screen. Edward's profile was on the screen._ Edward Cullen enjoyed chillin with Bella. What a woman! _There were at least twenty comments underneath his status. I realised Alice expected me to read every single one, when the last caught my eye. Someone name Jo Sweet had commented _You're even dressing alike already. You got it bad my man! Good for you buddy x. _I didn't know what to make of it all although I couldn't help but notice that my heartbeat had gotten faster.

"Have you seen his profile picture?" Alice sat down and attacked her sandwich. I scrolled to the top of the page and gasped. He'd scanned in my photo of him, it was cropped close on his face, just a hint of his wondrous coloured hair peeking down over his forehead. "That bloke has got the hots for Ms Swan." Alice seemed smug.

"Have you been monitoring his Facebook all day?"

"I was bored at work. I been keeping tabs on yours too, you've been very quiet on there lately." Her tone was accusatory.

"I've been busy lately. Besides, I don't know what to think about the whole situation." I told her about the conversation in the pub.

"It seems like he wants to tell you, but isn't sure how." She sat right in front of me. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Alice! I've known him for three days. Don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to him, but I don't _know_ him. It's like meeting a bloke down the local, good looking, buys you a drink, gets a snog. Nothing more."

"How do you know? He might be your Jasper." I snorted. "He might. Bells, you need to give it a chance."

"Alice, I've known him three days." I repeated myself. "I'm going for a bath." I headed upstairs, confused. Edward played on my mind. His looks, personality and how he spoke about how he was feeling that day. I didn't know what to think.


	9. Truth

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, just really cool pencil case!**

**I've uploaded this beacuse I probably won't upload for a few days, I need to get cracking with some college work. I've had the kick up the bum to get down to work by the way of a Uni offer, but I need to pass my current course first. Enjoy and review x**

**Chapter 9 – Truth APOV**

I had to help Bella snag her man. I could tell Edward was interested in her, I just needed to know how interested. I put my plan into action as soon as Bella left to buy her photography supplies. Knowing she would inevitably find her way into a bookshop or two, I knew I had at least a couple of hours.

I made myself a cup of coffee and switched my laptop on. I put a CD on for background music while the computer booted up. As soon as it was ready I went online and logged into my Facebook account. After replying to a couple of messages, I clicked onto Edward's profile. Looking at the left hand screen I could see that he wasn't online yet. I scrolled down his profile page skimming through stupid wall posts from his friends. Typical boys.

_Edward Cullen is thinking of Rosalie at this hard time. _Bingo. Wait, who's Rosalie? I clicked onto his info tab. Phew, Rosalie's listed as his sister. Wonder what's going on there? I went back a page. There were lots of messages of support under that post. Hmmm, the plot thickens. I looked at the date. Just call me Holmes. That was the day Bells took his photo.

I swigged my now cold coffee down while I thought about what to do next. _Edward Cullen is stuck at work all day today.:( _Excellent, I fancied a good pub lunch. I logged off and shut the computer down, went upstairs and had a shower. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my coat and purse and left the house. I walked slowly, distracted by my plan. I just hoped Bella appreciated this.

I entered the pub to find it almost empty. Good, the lunch time rush hadn't started. I went straight to the bar.

"What can I get you?" A cute barman appeared in front of me.

"Edward please." I grinned at him. "can I have a quick word with him?"

"Sure, take a seat, I'll send him out." He went into the kitchen as I sat at a small round table.

"Alice?" Edward sat opposite me. "What are you doing here?" I took a deep breath.

"I need to know your intentions towards my cousin." Bless him, he blushed.

"Er…Don't beat about the bush do you." He ran his hand through the bronze hair that I had seen Bella stroke on the computer screen when she thought she was alone. "Well, she's a nice girl."

"That is such a lame answer. Look, I know it's only been a few days, but I think the pair of you are ideal for each other. Ever since she took your photo she's been a frequent visitor to La La Land. She's actually really worried about you."

"Why?" He was shocked.

"The look on your face at the rose garden." I decided to just go for it. "Who's Rosalie?" I asked quietly.

"How…?"

"Facebook. Want to tell me about it? Think of me as a neutral party, no personal interests. Think of me as Switzerland!" I smiled at him.

"I was going to tell Bella yesterday, but I just couldn't. I don't know why. Rose is my sister. She's just had a double mastectomy and a full hysterectomy." His brilliant green eyes welled up suddenly. "She's only 28 years old." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." I got out of my seat and pulled him into my arms. "Why couldn't you tell Bells this?"

"She'd already seen me cry, I didn't want to break down in front of her again. Sad huh?" He shook his head as if he were telling himself off.

"Just a bit. Listen, do you want me to tell her?" He nodded. "I'll need more. How's your sister now?"

"Getting better every day. She get's out of hospital tomorrow now that she's finished her chemo."

"Bring her over to us for dinner. Introduce them. I'm sure Rosalie could do with some light entertainment."

"I'll ask her, but I'm not making any promises. I'll let you know." He looked at the door as a large group of office workers trundled in. "I best get back to work. Thanks Alice." He put his hand gently on my shoulder before disappearing back into the kitchen.

I gathered my stuff and left. During my walk home I wondered how I was going tell Bella. The house was empty when I let myself in. I turned the computer back on and logged back into Facebook. Once again I went straight to Edward's profile. I typed quickly. _If it's on, get here for 7pm. _I had just shut everything down when I heard Bella come in.

"Alice? You'll never believe it. Bloody Caroline phoned me to ask for Edward's number. I told her I didn't have it with me. She wants me to text it to her. What should I do?" I heard her rattling around fixing herself some lunch and a cup of tea.

"Don't you dare. Text her and tell you've lost it. Say you'll pass on a message next time you see him." I joined her in the kitchen. "I've got something to tell you. You might get angry at me, but hear me out."

"Ok. What's going on?" I indicated for her to sit. Once she had, I told her my story, and how Edward had told me about his sister. "Oh!" I could see tears in Bella's eyes. "The poor girl. I can understand why he was upset."

"I've invited them over for dinner tomorrow. You don't mind do you. I sat there watching him trying to stop himself breaking down and knew I had to do something."

"That's fine. Why don't we get Jazz and Emmett over, make it less formal." I knew Jasper would be great, but my brother? I wasn't sure.

"Emmett? I'm n-"

"Look, Edward and three women in the same room all evening. Get the lads over for his sanity, but make it look like they're just popping over." I grinned at her.

Edward had phoned after visiting his sister to tell us she was looking forward to meeting us. I checked if she had any favourite meals, a treat after living on hospital food for the last month or so.

"Bella, you're cooking your famous Shepherd's Pie." I explained why.

"Ok. I'll need to pop out in the morning." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Al. You've just restored my faith in the human race." She headed up to bed.


	10. Dinner

**Disclaimer - The usual about me not owning Twilight. But my mum bought a really nice cardy the other day.**

**Sorry it's been a while, but college work, two poorly kids and visitors have worn me out! I can't see how long this story is going to be, but Bella and Edward will be smooching VERY soon, I promise! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 10 – Dinner**

I woke early the next morning, I made my way to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. I could hear Alice pottering about in the kitchen. I joined her once I was decent.

"Morning hun. How are you?" She looked worried.

"I'm fine. I just need to make a list of what I'll need for dinner tonight." I moved round the kitchen checking cupboards and the fridge pausing only to scribble on a piece of paper every now and then. "Right, I'm off to the shop. You staying here?"

"Yeah. I'll make a start on preparing the place." Alice's mouth formed an 'o' "Will Rosalie need anything special?" Typical Alice, thinking of everyone, wanting to please the whole world. "I'll phone Edward, see if there's any special requirements." She dashed out of the kitchen.

I made my way slowly around the supermarket placing things I needed in the trolley. I was nervous about meeting Edward's sister this evening, what if she didn't like me. What did it matter, it wasn't as if anything was going on between us, no matter how much I would like there to be. I placed a couple of bottles of wine in the trolley and went to pay.

Alice had been working like a demon and it showed when I returned home. The house was not only spotless, but she had trailed fairy lights all over the front room and kitchen. Candles covered practically every surface and the table had been laid out as if it were in a Michelin star restaurant.

"Oh, Alice. It looks wonderful. How have you managed to do this in so little time?" I was amazed. My little cousin was a force to be reckoned with when it came to parties.

"It's nothing. Now get in the kitchen and make a start." She bustled me to the cooker and helped me to empty the shopping onto the work surfaces. "I spoke to Edward, Rosalie doesn't need anything, just a high backed chair and easy access to the bathroom. Apparently, she's really looking forward to meeting us. I've got to phone Jazz and Em, make sure they're dressed properly." She danced up to her room, phone in hand.

I washed my hands and began peeling potatoes. After putting them on to cook slowly, I chopped some onions, carrots and garlic. I slowly fried the onion and garlic before adding the fresh mince. While the meat was browning, I put the wine in the fridge to cool and dug out some essentials for my sauce. Once everything was prepared and I'd drained off the cooked spuds, I left everything on the cooker so I could get myself ready. It was six by the time I'd changed. I rushed into the kitchen, mashed the potatoes with some butter and pepper. I poured the meat; sauce and veg into a lasagne dish and spread the mash over the top. It went into the oven to slowly cook. Everything should be done when everyone arrived.

Jasper and Emmett arrived early as usual with some beer. I grabbed my brother as Jasper put the bottles in the fridge.

"You better behave tonight!" His innocent face did nothing for me.

"Bells, why on earth would you say that?"

"Because I know you. This is important to Alice." And me I added silently. "Don't get hammered and ruin it for her.

"Scout's honour." He kissed my forehead as he took an open bottle of beer off Alice and sat on the sofa.

"You got kicked out of the scouts" I glared at him as the others laughed. Alice squealed as there was a knock at the door. She flew out to let our guests in. I went to check on the food. I heard the voices in the front room as I poured myself a glass of wine and went to join them.

"So, Rosalie, what do you look for in a man?" I could not believe Emmet. The woman had just come out of hospital and he was cracking on to her. My brother was unbelievable. As I walked in to give him a slap I heard a weak laugh.

"I like my men like my coffee, strong and sweet." I saw a beautiful woman smiling at my brother.

"Here she is chef du jour." Alice introduced me with a flourish. "Bells, this is Rosalie."

"Lovely to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." She gently gave me a hug which wasn't as weak as she looked.

"Lovely to meet you too." I could feel the dreaded blush heat my face as I realised that Edward had been telling her about me. "Dinner's almost ready." I announced to everyone. Rosalie handed me a box.

"I brought something for desert. It's nothing much, just my way of saying thanks." I could smell the rich chocolate before I even opened the box. Inside was a huge chocolate fudge cake. From the rough peaks in the chocolate topping, this was homemade.

"It looks divine. Did you make it yourself?" Where did she have the time?

"No, Edward did. I just watched." I looked at him in surprise. I knew he could cook, but this was different.

"Thanks, both of you. I'll start serving dinner." Everyone followed me into the kitchen. I noticed Emmett hovering by Rosalie who needed a cane to help her stay upright. I smiled to myself, Emmett was smitten. She was nothing like his usual bimbos.

Dinner was a success as everyone ate and talked. The laughter that surrounded us made it feel as if time stood still, just in this room. I caught Edward's eyes and blushed as I cleared plates from the table to put into the sink.

"Thanks." He mouthed as he watched Emmett flirt with his sister. It looked like Alice was right in inviting him. I loved my brother, but he was such a child sometimes it got embarrassing. His easy going manner was obviously helping Rosalie forget her trouble, if just for the night.

"Bella." Rosalie's voice shook my thoughts away. "Could you help me to the bathroom please?"

"Of course." I had a feeling I was going to get the 'sister talk' that I'd given plenty of times myself. She held onto my arms as I led her up the stairs. I sat on the top step as I waited for her to finish up. When she came out, she sat next to me.

"I just wanted to thank you for this evening. It's been nice to be me again."

"Don't mention it. It was actually Alice's idea."

"I know, but it's because of you that I don't feel like just a survivor, your food and brother have helped me feel like a person again. A woman." She blushed slightly at the mention of Emmett. She was truly beautiful, even with the pallor that her treatment had given her. The scarf she wore to cover her hairless head was the richest red silk I had ever seen and brought colour to her cheeks.

"It was just food and a stern talking to." I laughed. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She took my hand in her own.

"Edward had talked about you so much, I feel as if I already know you."

"He does?"

"I don't think he realises exactly how much he does it. I wanted to thank you for giving him something to think about other than worrying about me. He's excited about this ad campaign you got him involved in. The picture is beautiful. I want you to know that I've never seen him like this before. I mean, he's had girlfriends before, but they were only passing flings. I think he's falling for you.

"B-but we've only known each other a few days." I was gobsmacked.

"Love doesn't follow the same rules." She looked at me wisely. "I can see the same look in your eyes that I see in his." She stood up to make her way to join the others. "I would just ask you to always be honest with him."

"I-I-I will." I smiled gently. "Is the part where you tell me not to hurt him or you'll hunt me down?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"Something like that. How many times have you given that speech?"

"A few." We made our way back downstairs laughing. Edward looked at Rosalie laughing with a far away smile on his face. I went to get my camera while Alice served desert. I snapped a few pictures of Jazz and Alice being all couple-y as always. I managed to get some of Emmett and Rosalie looking nervous and flirty. I even got one of Edward roaring with laughter at something Emmett said.

The night seemed to end all too soon, but everyone could see that Rosalie was getting tired and was trying to keep herself awake.

"Come on Rose, I'll get you home." Edward's voice was gentle as he helped her to her feet. "Thanks guys for a great evening. It's our turn next time. I work as a chef and Bella's meal put me to shame." He smiled his crooked smile at me, my heart stuttered.

"Oh dear. I don't think you've seen competitive Edward. He hates being outdone by anyone." Rosalie smiled at her brother before giving me a tender hug. "Thank you. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course, you can't get rid of us that easily." Emmett had to bend to give her a long hug, which was so unlike any of his bone crushers that he usually blessed me and Alice with. Rosalie laughed as she got hugs off Jazz and Alice before letting Edward lead her to a waiting cab.

"That went well." Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Emmett's in love with Rosalie, and Edward couldn't keep his eyes off you all night." There was a sparkle in her eyes. "I think that's the first time he hasn't had to watch his sister every minute thanks to Emmett here."

"I'm-er…Love?" I'd never seen Emmett lost for words before. Alice, Jasper and I laughed at him as we headed to our respective rooms, leaving him stood in the hallway, a goofy look on his face.


	11. Grow a Pair

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I do own a great pair of fluffy slippers.**

**Hey. I'm not really too keen on this chapter, but I rewrote it so many times and it kept coming out in the same way, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 11 – Grow a Pair EPOV**

Rosalie was still fast asleep when I was woken up by the neighbour's dog trying to catch the local squirrels. Groaning, I climbed out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Caffeine fix then a shower were the agenda for the morning. My mind was distracted by last night that I almost put orange juice in my coffee instead of milk. Shaking my head to try and clear my mind as I made my way into the front room and sat at the computer. All I could see was Rosalie happily interacting with Bella and her family. It had been so long since I had seen her so carefree and happy that tears pricked at my eyes.

I logged into my Facebook account as images of Bella floated through my memories. I truly had so much to thank her for. Not just the whole photo think, which was great as I was able to use the commission money to pay off some of my student debts, but also for how she accepted Rosalie without any judgement. Not many people that had only known someone for a week would do that knowing what she had been through.

An instant message popped up on the screen. Jake. I groaned.

_Hey bud, how did it go last night?_

_Not bad mate, Rose enjoyed herself._

_Good for Blondie. How's the photographer?_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_You in there yet? _Ugh, just because Jake was all happily loved up didn't mean he had to live life vicariously through my non-existent love life.

_Give it a rest Jake._

_Why? You like her, just get on with it before someone else snaps her up._

_I'm going now, get back to your own love life and butt out of mine!_

_So, you admit you have a love life lol. _I didn't even grace that comment with a reply. Jake meant well, I knew that he and Leah worried about me. I'd known them for forever and they had always bugged me about settling down. I'd always concentrated on my studies. My life goal was very clear to me, university then try and find a decent job. I knew a degree in classics wasn't going to help me, but I loved the subject and I didn't care. I was seriously considering doing a PGCE and go into teaching. I tried to picture myself stood in front of a group of kids, and got the giggles.

"What's with you?" Rosalie stood in the doorway looking at me as if I had three heads, what was new?

"Just trying to figure out my life." She snorted.

"You've only just realised that you needed it? Just make sure that Bella figures prominently in there somehow." She turned on her heel and went into the kitchen. I followed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her green eyes bored into my own.

"You know exactly what that meant. I saw how you looked at her last night. You forget how well I know you Edward. You are hopelessly in love with that woman." I struggled for breath.

"I am not. I've only known her a week."

"Love doesn't follow the calendar you prat. Time means nothing. Just pull your finger out and tell her. She has feeling for you too."

"How d'you know?" I sounded like a teenager who'd asked his friend to approach a girl for him.

"I watched both of you last night. She watches you all the time and imitates your body language without realising."

"Pfft. Whatever Rose."

"You absolute muppet! Bella fancies the pants off you. Grow a pair and get round there and tell her how you feel." I'd never seen my sister like this. I was secretly impressed.

"Where did this come from?" She sat down at the table next to me.

"Edward. I've just beaten cancer and it made me realise that life is for living. Don't ever let anything pass you by otherwise all you'll have is regrets. What are you so scared of?"

"I honestly don't know. Rejection?" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "It feels different this time and I don't know why."

"Maybe that's because she's the ONE! Look, if you don't do anything, you're going to be miserable and I think this household has had enough misery for a lifetime." She indicated herself. "Besides, I need a lift over there. Emmett's taking me out for the day."

"Is he now?" I managed to hide my grin, plastering an annoyed brother look on my face. "Where are you going?"

"Don't be like that. I need some time away from the whole situation and he makes me feel normal. We're going into Central London for a ride up the river. Why don't you and Bella join us." She smirked at me.

"I'm working." I kissed her forehead and stood to get ready for work. "Have a good time. I know he'll look after you, but make sure you have your phone with you." I headed into the bathroom.

My shift at the pub seemed to drag. I hated quiet lunches, they gave me too much time to think. I'd brought some assignments in with me, but I lacked the concentration or inclination to even get them out of my bag. Soon enough, I'd finished for the day. I headed up to the bar and decided to have a quick pint before heading home.

"You ok buddy?" Mike asked as he handed me my change.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I savoured the first sip.

"You look a bit off today."

"Just nervous about this ad stuff." I lied. Mike was a good bloke, but I didn't want to bare my soul to him.

"Fair enough. I'll leave you to it." He made his way to the other end of the bar as a group of girls walked in. The whole ad campaign thing didn't bother me in the slightest. I was actually quite looking forward to seeing my face in magazine. I thought about what Caroline had said about me being able to get work as a model. Yeah, like that would ever happen. Did she think I was thick? I could tell she was only using that as a way to get another notch on her bedpost. I hadn't lied to Bella when I told her that I wasn't in to the whole cougar thing. Let's face it, she's no Demi Moore.

Rosalie's words were playing on my mind. I had to admit that I was attracted to Bella, but she'd given me no indication that she returned the feeling. Would I be making a complete tool of myself if I told her? _Snap out of it! _I ran my hands through my hair in frustration before finishing my drink. I was just about to leave the pub when my phone rang. I answered without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward, it's Caroline." I groaned internally.

"Hey." That's it, keep it neutral.

"I was just checking to see if you'd considered my offer." For the love of all that is holy.

"Er…I'm going to have to decline I'm afraid. I really don't have the time what with uni and working-"

"But you could do so well Edward. Trust me." Fat chance.

"Look, Caroline. It's lovely for you to offer to help me, but I am really too busy. Personal commitments and all that. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course I do. Why don't we meet to discuss it further. I'm sure we could work something out to suit everyone." Ugh.

"I honestly doubt it. I'm sorry but I have a lecture to get to." I ended the call. I grabbed my bag and left.

The walk to Bella's seemed to take forever. I mentally went through different scenarios in my mind. What could I use an excuse for being there? I glanced around as I waited to cross the road when I spotted the perfect thing.


	12. A Trip and A Kiss

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I have got a shit load of college work! Any offers?**

**Well, I've dcided that this really short chapter (sorry) is the final one so I hope you like it. I've already got an idea for another fic so I will make a start on that soon. Enjoy x**

**Chapter 12 – A Trip and A Kiss.**

I had just waved off Emmett and Rosalie when I spotted Edward walking towards me. I waited on the pavement for him to reach me.

"Hey."

"Hi, was that Rose and Emmett in that cab?" He asked.

"Yeah, I packed them a picnic for lunch. You coming in?" I turned to go inside.

"Sure." He followed me into the house and the kitchen. "Thanks for introducing Emmett to Rose." I turned to face him. His amazing eyes twinkled with unshed tears. "He's just what she needs."

"It was my pleasure. Maybe she can help him finally grow up. You hungry?" I pulled open the fridge.

"I could eat. I've actually got something for you, a thank you gift actually." I was shocked. I'd never been a thank you gift before.

"You really shouldn't have." He held out a carrier bag to me. Nervously I took it off him and looked inside. "Oh." I pulled out a velvet covered photo album. The blue was so deep it was almost black. It was absolutely gorgeous. "Wow. Thank you. You really didn't need to get me this."

"Believe me, I did. Rose had such a good time last night. Not many people would have been so welcoming and natural around someone who had been through what she has."

"It was all Alice's idea though. I should not be getting all the credit." I felt bad for my cousin.

"I know, I got her a little something too." His crooked smile made my breath catch in my throat.

"This is perfect. I was just printing out the pictures from last night. They can go in this album." I grabbed his hand without thinking and pulled him to the pile of pictures I'd left on the floor. Just as we got through the door, I caught my foot on the upturned edge of the rug and fell. I felt Edward's hands try and grab my waist but they were too late. I spun in his hands and landed flat on my back, naturally, I still had hold of Edward and the next thing I knew was I was being crushed as he landed on me.

"Oh God, are you ok?" Worry flashed in his beautiful eyes. He lifted himself onto his arm, ready to stand. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled it towards my own. Our lips met with a bump and were soon in perfect synchronisation. I moaned as his tongue ran across my bottom lip almost hesitantly. I parted my lips to allow entry.

My hands wound their way into his hair. I was surprised at how soft it was. The bronze colour had been misleading, making it metallic looking. I wrapped it round my fingers and pulled him closer to me. Reluctantly I pulled away for much needed air. We were both panting slightly.

"Wow!" His voice was deep and husky. His eyes never moving from my own.

"Mmm." I didn't have anything else to say.

**AN - Apologies again for the severe shortness. I hope you likey lots x**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to alerts/faves. You all made me so happy. *Edward kisses***


End file.
